


Helping Hand

by klutzy_girl



Category: Splitting Up Together (TV 2018)
Genre: Childbirth, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: With Lena unavailable when Maya goes into labor, Martin steps in to help his former sister-in-law.





	Helping Hand

With Lena unavailable (she wasn’t answering her phone and Maya was going to kill her sister), Martin stepped in to help his former sister-in-law in the delivery room. “Stay near my head! I don’t want you down there!” she yelled at him.

“I don’t want to be down there either! I was going to get you ice chips,” he told her.

“I will kill you if you go anywhere,” Maya threatened.

The nurse choked back a laugh and could only shrug when Martin glared at her. “Are you sure you even want me in here?”

“You’re the last person I want to watch me push a kid out of my vagina but Lena’s not here. Fucking deal,” Maya snapped.

And he did deal with it - Martin held Maya’s held without complaint (although he cursed his ex-wife multiple times for missing his) and even cut the cord when she delivered a healthy baby girl. “She’s pretty cute,” he told her.

“Thanks. I made a pretty adorable kid. Although she’s still pretty gross looking.”

He laughed. “Does my niece have a name yet?” 

“Yes, she does. Say hello to Abigail Lena,” Maya announced proudly. 

“Hi, Abigail. I’m glad I reluctantly lent your mom a helping hand because you’re perfect. Your mom loves you already, kid. You’re pretty lucky,” Martin stage-whispered to the newborn.

Maya teared up. “Damn you.”

“I try,” he answered, grinning at her and ducking when she threw a cup at him. As glad as Martin was that he hadn’t missed this moment, he still complained endlessly to Lena about her disappearance when she finally showed up at the hospital, out of breath. But in the long run, this experience had brought Maya and Martin closer together, which they definitely hadn’t expected. And Abigail also fit seamlessly into the family.


End file.
